This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A Live Animal Imaging Core was established this year with rollover funds from Year 3. The VisualSonics Vevo770 ultrasound system is a state-of-the-art imaging technology that provides real-time, high resolution imaging and analysis for preclinical small animal research. This system offers non-invasive micro-imaging for longitudinal studies and quantification of anatomical, functional, physiological and molecular data in mouse models for human disease from embryonic stages through to adulthood. The system provides a means to precisely deliver drugs, small molecules and cells to the tissues of animal models of human disease. The Vevo770 system will significantly enhance the research opportunities of investigators interested in understanding the pathology and therapies developed for complex disease models, complement the state-of-the-art transgenic mouse facility in the new Molecular building and greatly improve the ability of new and established investigators to obtain extramural grant support. The flexibility of the Vevo770 ultrasound system will allow investigators to obtain quantitative data in the fields of cardiovascular disease, cancer, embryology, immunology, neuromuscular diseases.